RWBY: Kaleidoscope
by CyanideMuffins7
Summary: The moment Alfred K. Brecc had set foot on Beacon, he knew it was a dream come true. He may think the path ahead of him will go his way, but he will soon to discover things won't come easily to just anyone. Alfred must keep his team as well as himself together if he wants to become someone great. (OC Team with canon characters)
1. Strategy

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 1: Strategy**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the soul owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

**A/N: Hello readers. I decided to take a shot in the dark and make a story of my OC team. I have other stories on my plate at the moment, but this was kind of a spontaneous action and I went for it. More characters will be introduced in the future. Please review and or follow/favorite, it would be much appreciated.**

* * *

The cadence of the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the room only mocked the existence of humanity. Each tick was like walking one step at a time up a flight of stairs. It was agonizing to experience for an anxious young boy.

The boy sat on the couch with his hands clasped together as they rested on his bouncing laps. His eyes remained forward to the wall in front of him. On the wall was a painting of his father in the family armor with his sword in front of him and his beloved pocket watch hanging on his sash, a man he admired dearly, in an ornate golden frame. The boy lived in a well sized manor built by the blood, sweat and tears of his family using their strength build to this fine establishment. The beautiful antiquity of the manor made it home for the boy.

However, why was the boy anxious? He was waiting for his test results to arrive. He remembered distinctly after the last part of their physical final, the dean said the test results would be delivered in the mail in a few days. All of those years at Signal and the private lessons he took were put into the final. The test would determine whether or not he would be accepted into Beacon Academy. It was important to him.

The boy's eyes dilated and an exhilarating rush coursed through his body as the front door pounded like a heart. He jumped from his seat, dashed to the entrance with an urgent speed and opened the door with one arm motion. His eyes found the chipped golden slot beside the door where their mail resided. The boy jammed his arm into the slot and brought out all the mail that the mailman dropped off. When he pulled his arm out, a letter from Beacon was on top of the oddly thick pile of paper. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that would entail his fate not only as a Hunter, but as a Brecc. Would he be a failure in the eyes of his father, mother, or brother or would he join their ranks?

The anxious boy held his breath as he read the contents of the letter. When he reached the end of the paper, something heavy fell out of the pile of nonsense mail. His eyes looked down at the object that had fallen and his eyes widened.

He was accepted. But the man that it would matter most to, was now dead.

* * *

The airship was not as tight as he would have imagined it. The way his brother described the ship, it sounded like everyone was forced to sit on each other's laps and yet he was sitting alone one of the strip of benches. Either there were more people that were accepted into Beacon back then, or his brother was full of it.

The boy did not stand out like some tried to, but he remained casual in his apparel. On his torso he wore a bronze chest plate with a golden emblem of a roaring lion with a white half sleeved collar shirt and an orange long sleeve that he rolled up to his forearms. He misplaced his gauntlet before he left so he only had one black gauntlet on his left hand. On his lower body he wore light brown pants with a yellow sash hanging from his waist and long black combat boots.

Along with his apparel, his face allowed him to blend as well. He was a boy with strawberry blonde hair that he parted in the center and pushed to the sides to avoid his vision being obscured in combat. Certain people would notice that his hair accentuated his jaw and cheekbones. His eyes then burned of courage within its evergreen hue. His features went well in conjunction with his tanned skin.

This boy's name was Alfred K. Brecc, only Alfie to some.

Alfred decided to take this time to scout the best for his future team. He knew there were other logistics but if he talked to enough people, then some would be willing to join his team. He would have to pursue this strategy if he wanted the perfect teammates.

The armored boy rose from his seat and looked down to his sash where his weapon resided. The weapon may only appear like a bladed boomerang with a hilt but if he unsheathed it, a blade will extract, becoming an excellent weapon. Everhart chose him as its wielder after its previous owner passed. He would not let it out of his sight. He wanted to make his father proud.

Alfred walked down the aisles where other people were preoccupied with what was out the window, sitting and talking or standing and talking. He noticed one blonde boy who was practically green looking out the window. If he couldn't hold his own stomach then he wasn't strong enough. Alfred shook his head in disapproval and moved on.

His eyes caught a girl with glasses sitting with a white haired girl, "I absolutely love your boots! What brand are they? Are they combat approved?" the girl with glasses complimented with fervor in her tone. The white haired girl had her nose in the air, completely ignoring the excited girl. The white haired girl was too snobby and the glasses girl was only interested in what the other girl was wearing. Plus she sounded annoying. He rolled his eyes and continued.

Down the aisle more he noticed two girls, one smaller than the other, in conversation. The taller, blonde one looked capable and strong. She would be on his list. But as he looked at the smaller girl with the red hood, she didn't seem to be weak but at the same time not strong. She looked like a child. What would someone like her be doing on the ship, heading to the best academy in Vale?

He passed by a few others, a girl with a black bow on her head who sat alone, a boy slumped on the bench as if he was bored, a girl who he had recognized to be Pyrrha Nikos, a boy in an oversized holiday themed sweater who was curled up on the bench, and the sick boy again running past him to get to the trash can. Alfred cringed in disgust.

This was going to be a fun ride.


	2. Not You Again

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 2: Not You Again**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the sole owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

* * *

Alfred joined the others and exited the airship. He could hear the chatter of people's conversations here and there, but he managed to tune out their voices and focus on the most beautiful sight before him, Beacon Academy. It was truly amazing just to be on the campus, knowing that he earned his spot.

He walked away from the crowd to stand before the main building. Beacon was definitely a change of pace from Signal. His thoughts began to stir, _This is where I belong, in the training ground of my forefathers. I will prove to them—no—everyone that I can be greater than anyone has imagined. I will prove to myself that I am a Brecc!_

While Alfred was preoccupied with his thoughts, the girl in the white pushed him aside, "Out of my way, you're taking up the entire walkway." She commented as she strutted off with her luggage cart.

Alfred recovered from his stumble. He just hoped he wouldn't get paired up with her. He wouldn't want an insubordinate on his team.

Alfred brushed himself off and continued down the pathway. He didn't know if they possessed dorms yet, let alone what they were supposed to be doing. What was he even doing? He still needed to scout out potential teammates for his team. Students were already socializing with each other, which meant he had to do the same to if he wanted to continue his search. But who was he going to talk to? He looked around and yet everyone seemed to have someone they were with. He noticed that white haired girl in the distance again, but he wouldn't want to talk to her. He continued to scan his perimeter until he noticed someone watching him in the distance, when he went to look back the figure was gone. When he turned his around, the figure appeared before him. It was that glasses girl from the airship, but instead of admiring shoes she was admiring his chest plate, "Is that the Brecc emblem?" she asked as she fixed her glasses.

Alfred nodded, "Yes of course it is."

The girl smiled and hopped in the air, "Oh my gosh you're a Brecc. Coming to this school must be a big deal for you. Can I just say your great grandfather and so on were great! They're some of my favorite idols!" she squealed with joy like a school girl dishing on her favorite celebrity.

The feeling of recognition was a feeling Alfred tended to seek out. This girl was only feeding his hubris by doing so. But that was only one of the many flaws he had.

Alfred didn't want to get too acquainted with this girl. If he continued speaking with her, she would get the impression or the idea that she would want her on his team. Based on her looks she wasn't exactly what Alfred was looking for. She had brown hair with magenta streaks that was longer on one side than the other with a neat magenta bow on the back of her head and a pink hair clip she had on the side of her head to hold back the hair in front of her face. Through the lenses of her glasses he could see her ice blue eyes sparkle with admiration. The magenta was hurting his own eyes and giving him a headache.

She shook off her elated mood and placed her hands on her hips, "Do you want to see my weapon?" She insisted while attempting to hold back her smile.

Alfred was going to refuse but before he could even react she pulled out a sickle that extended into a cane. She hugged it tightly to her cheek, "This is Mona Lisa, my pride and joy. Isn't she beautiful?"

"It's a cane."

The girl pulled it away from her face, "Not just a cane but a cane with a sickle!" She corrected. The girl turned her back to him and was set in a battle position, "I was trained to use her and prepare for combat. I'm ready to tackle on Beacon and the obstacles ahead of me, with my trusty weapon by my side." She continued as she was swinging her weapon in front of her.

This girl was definitely not right in the head, so he slowly took one step back at a time to hopefully escape her insanity. "It can electrocute people too!" She exclaimed as she swung her cane back. Incidentally the cane hit Alfred on the chest and he convulsed until she realized what she was doing. She pulled her cane away and Alfred collapsed, unconscious.

"Whoops."

* * *

Alfred's eyes lazily opened, seeing a blurry blob before him. It spoke, "Hey there pal, are you okay?" Alfred responded with a groan. What happened again? Was he hit with that cane? Whatever had happened, he was away from that girl, hopefully at least. Alfred slowly sat up from the ground he was lying on. He rubbed his eyes until he was able to see the person beside him clearly. The person spoke again, "What's your name stranger?"

Once Alfred's vision had set he was able to see his greeter. It was a boy with dark skin, white hair and golden eyes wearing purple colored pajamas. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, "My name is Alfred K. Brecc, who are you?"

The boy nodded, "I'm Constantine Ives, or just Conner for short." He smiled.

Alfred looked down at the bed spread he was laying on. His bag was at his feet, hopefully untouched. He looked over to Conner, "How did I get here?"

Conner nodded over to Alfred's left, "That girl over there asked me to carry you here."

Alfred turned his to the left where all the girls were sleeping. It felt weird looking their way but he noticed the glasses girl waving to him. He turned his attention back to Conner, "Of course she did." He retorted.

Conner adjusted his seating and sat beside Alfred's bed spread. He then continued, "Do you know her?"

Alfred shook his head, "No and I can't say I want to. I mean seriously, who electrocutes someone?"

"I'm sorry about that."

Alfred jumped at the sudden interjection to discover it was the glasses girl sneaking up on him again. Conner seemed startled as well at the sudden appearance. This girl was strange for sure. Alfred exhaled heavily through his nose, "You need to control yourself, how do you expect to fight if you can't control what you're doing?" He inquired with frustration.

The girl plopped down beside his bed spread, "I sort of forgot you were there when I had it out and when I electrocuted you, you fell unconscious. Then Goodwitch announced for the students to report to the ceremony so I panicked and then I dragged you there and held you steady with my cane until it was over. I started to drag you out again and I asked Conner here to have him carry you here." She apologized.

A few chuckles escaped Conner's lips and Alfred shot a scowl towards him. He continued to chuckle. Alfred sighed and turned his head to the glasses girl. She took this a sign that he had forgiven her, which Alfred knew she misunderstood. Her face radiated and she smiled, "My name is Elouise." She exclaimed while raising her arms in the air, subsequently hitting Alfred in the jaw without realizing her deed. She then coughed in her hand and cleared her throat, "But friends call me Louise." She said nonchalantly.

Alfred raised his eyebrow, "What kind of friends?"

"Friends that are…around."

Conner nodded, "Friends you made up just now?"

Louise didn't seem to answer and she cleared her throat, "Well I hope I see you two tomorrow," she commented as she stood up, "and who knows maybe we'll be on the same team." She smiled before she departed back to the girls' side.

Once she left he smacked his hands to his face and groaned. Conner patted his back, "Hey it's cool if you don't like someone. Hell, she might not even be on the same team as you. " He comforted.

Alfred sighed as he dropped his hands on his laps. This was frustrating knowing that there might be the smallest chance that, THAT girl might be on the same team as him. Someone who appeared to lack focus and depth perception-regardless of the fact she wears corrective lenses- was something he didn't quite envision in a teammate.

"Hey, I hope you don't think I'm a bad guy here too."

Alfred raised his head. Conner was rather friendly and there was something about him that made him want you to be his friend. Perhaps he had a natural charm that reeled friends in like baited fish. Even though he looked lanky, Conner seemed like a capable person to have on his team. But Alfred knew he would also have to base his opinion on Conner's combat abilities. Weapons are what bring people together, right?

Alfred shook his head, "No, you're fine." He responded as he stood up from his bed spread. Conner followed behind Alfred and stretched his arms, "Well if you want to, we can meet in the morning if you want to talk more. I'm really tired and I-at least-need to get a few winks in before dawn." Conner finished along with a yawn to conclude his sentence.

Alfred decided to let Conner get some rest and he dismissed his new acquaintance. He took his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change into them. He returned back to his bed spread where he put away his clothes in his bag. He sat down on the spread and looked on the boys' side seeing Conner already passed out closer to the inside or the rows of other guys getting rest. There were still a few people up such as himself. A few guys were rough housing while there were girls talking and laughing on the other side. How could people get any sleep while some were still up? Alfred looked closer to the edge where he noticed two guys sneaking up one of the sleepers. One leaned over and pulled, what Alfred assumed to be, hair. As the victim darted up his two bullies snuck off. The boy looked around him but went back to sleep.

Alfred collapsed on his back and stared at the ceiling. It already seemed like days he's been here. Well to be fair to him it only seemed like a few hours he's been here, since he could only remember what had happened before he had blacked out, but nonetheless it felt time passed quickly. Tomorrow would be when he would have to prove himself to everyone else that he would be a strong teammate or leader. He couldn't wait for the moment when he would be able to show off his skills to others.

Alfred closed his eyes, ready for the morning. But it was getting difficult to fall asleep due to some loud and noisy girls yelling at each other hysterically. Alfred tried turning himself over and cover his head with a pillow but that only softened the acoustics.

The only thing he could do now was try to get some rest, when he would get the chance.


	3. Pact

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 3: Pact**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the sole owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

* * *

His locker appeared almost empty as he stared into its dark chasm. His bag and his bed roll remained at the bottom, where he would most likely be getting it later when he would be assigned a room after initiation. He looked up at the hook attached to the wall of the locker where his precious weapon hung. A part of him still couldn't believe Everhart was in his possession, he earned it fair and square. But fair and square wasn't the correct term he would have put it. Even as he looked at this legendary weapon, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was an heirloom, but why did he feel as if he didn't deserve it? He retrieved his weapon and closed his locker.

What was the point in thinking about guilt when he needed to focus on becoming a great hunter? He needed focus, badly.

"Hey there Alfred."

Conner approached beside him while flashing his white teeth, "Hey Conner.", Alfred responded.

Conner punched in a code in the locker beside Alfred, "Look at that, my locker is beside yours. I promise I won't steal anything from you." He chuckled. Alfred hoped he was kidding. Conner opened his locker, but his eyes caught onto Everhart. His smile grew larger, "Is that, Everhart? _The_ oldest weapon?" He asked as he turned from his locker.

Alfred nodded and held it out for Conner to see. He probably wanted to see its true form as well if he asked to see it. Alfred channeled deep within his soul, through the guilt and anger. With that, his body began to radiate an orange aura and the blades were side to side while the cross-guard changed from looking like a bladed boomerang to vines encompassing the blade. The final touch to the modified weapon was the burst of wind that blew out of the cross guard. Conner was wide-eyed in awe at the morphing weapon before him, "Wow, that's amazing. I've never seen any weapon like that. How does it do that?"

"The sword shares the same aura as me, if you want to think of it that way. I can sync my aura to its own and if I think of something like the wind on a warm spring day, it changes to this." Alfred answered as he himself couldn't pry his eyes of his weapon. He used to remember his father showing it to him when he was a lad, he would always smile and gaze at the weapon with awe but he would also look up to his father, who was smiling. He missed that.

Alfred's thoughts began to dissipate with sadness as he continued staring at Everhart. He collapsed the weapon back to its simple form and rested it on his sash. It took a moment before Conner snapped back into reality. But his overall visage appeared to be awestruck, and impressed.

"Do you want to see my Little Johnny?"

A quizzical expression arose in Alfred's countenance, "Um…" He hummed in an attempt to find words to Conner's offer, "I…would…"

Before Alfred could finish his sentence, Conner turned to his locker and pulled out a metal crossbow, "This is my Little Johnny." He commented with pride.

Alfred's expression remained confused and baffled. Conner cocked his head to the right, "Would did you think I was showing you?"

Alfred shook his head, "Uh, nothing." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes were downcast. Conner only laughed. That bastard did that on purpose. To avoid more awkwardness, his eyes went to Conner's weapon. All it appeared was a metal crossbow. That was it. It didn't have any extensions or anything. It was just a metal crossbow. Alfred drew back his head while his eye lids lowered in an unimpressed manner, "Crossbows are obsolete. Why didn't you choose a gun?" he retorted.

Based on Conner's manner, he didn't seem to be affected by Alfred's insensitive comment. He just switched the position of his crossbow, "I was taught how to use a crossbow from my parents. I'm comfortable with how to use one than a gun. Plus I don't think it matters the weapon, it's my skill that matters right?" He responded as he dug into his locker and pulled out a case of bolts. Conner turned around and pointed his crossbow at the wall across the two of them, "I might get in trouble for this." He mumbled as he loaded his crossbow with one of the bolts.

Conner aimed and shot directly in the center of the wall. But in a split second, he reloaded the bolt and shot again. He continued far more times than Alfred could keep count. But as he listened, the crossbow was almost silent with each shot. Once Conner stopped, the wall was now decorated with bolts in the image of a perfectly shaped star. Conner lowered his weapon, "That's very impressive." Alfred acknowledge as his eyes still remained on the star. Conner smiled, "Years of work right there."

"What combat academy did you go to?"

"None."

How could someone of that caliber not have attended any academy? Surely he was kidding, but the way Conner said it sound like he was serious. Alfred's head sharply turned to him, "What?"

Conner shrugged as he closed his locker, "Well I come from a small town in Atlas, far away from Buoy Academy. I never had a chance to go, so my parents taught me everything they knew. Years and years later, Professor Ozpin would catch me stealing and next thing I know, he offered me to come to Beacon."

"You were stealing?"

"Hey, what else is a kid supposed to do?"

Conner was a thief, but a bad one of he was caught by Ozpin. But his skills are impressive for his occupation. At least Ozpin had the heart to get him out of the streets. Alfred had the urge to make sure he had everything on his person, but he didn't want to be rude. "Since there will be teams, would you like to be on my team?" Alfred stated with pride and confidence.

A smile crept on Conner's lips, "You're pretty cool. Alright, I'll join your team."

"You two are already forming teams?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Alfred bumped into his locker. He would imagine by now he would know the voice so he wouldn't be startled by her, but he was far from that. Louise sat on the bench between the rows of lockers with her hands on her laps, smiling to the boys. Conner waved, "Well hello there."

Louise waved back with a smile and hopped up from her seat, "So since there are two of you and teams consist of four, why don't you add someone—oh I don't know—say a girl with a cute dress and an awesome cane?" she implied as walked closer to Alfred.

Alfred shook his head, "No, I don't need a klutz on my team. I don't think people with your 'talents' would still be here after initiation." He snapped. Louise remained where she stood and gently poked Alfred's cheek with a pout, "Please?" Alfred's brow lowered as he looked down at her blue eyes. He began to push her away but she stood her ground. "A little help would be nice, Conner." He pleaded. There was no response. Alfred looked back to his new friend, but Conner was already a distance away, "Conner get back here and help me deal with this girl!" Alfred shouted across the room. Conner only waved him off in response.

Great, now he was stuck with her.

In the trouble Alfred got himself into, a lovely voice came to save the day, "Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately. "

Alfred slowly began to inch himself away from Louise, "Well looks like we need to get to initiation." She began following him, "We can go together!"

With haste, Alfred darted to the door, leaving Louise in the dust. "Oh it's a race! I can beat you there!" She exclaimed. He hoped she wouldn't catch up.

* * *

The forest appeared to be still when looking from the top. But what sorts of creatures dwelled within? One could imagine the flora and wild life living in its depths, but another form of species lived within these forests, Grimms. A light breeze brushed against Alfred's cheek. He turned his head away from the forest and to the ground. He felt an uneasy tingle arise within his stomach at the thought. It was curriculum to study Grimms in class. The most Alfred had seen of a Grimm was in his textbook and other non-fictions, but never once had he seen one in person. Sure he could handle himself in combat against an enemy he knows, but a Grimm was something unfamiliar to his knowledge. How can he face one?

Alfred needed to be rid of these thoughts. He wasn't going to get cold feet now, he needed to stay strong. He looked forward and straightened his posture. He needed strength, and to show no weakness. Alfred approached one of the silver platforms a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. He stepped on it, like many he saw do. He glued his position on the platform and kept his eyes forward. Through his peripherals he saw two girls approaching him, one was wearing a periwinkle coat with a skirt and the other was wearing the same thing but in indigo. The girls were twins by the look of it. Both stopped in front of his platform, studied him and their eyes widened so their orange eyes glistened in the light, "Are you a Brecc?" The two said in unison.

Alfred supplied the girls their answer with a light bobbing of the head. The girls then held each other while they grinned from ear to ear, "It's true then! We thought we were crazy when we heard a Brecc was attending Beacon!" They rejoiced.

He was surely humbled by the girls' reaction but he needed to contain his hubris and just accept the compliments. The twins withdrew from their embrace, clicked their heels and faced Alfred, "My name is Tara Elbern." The indigo girl introduced as she curtsied, "And I'm Kara Elbern." The periwinkle girl stated as she followed her twins action. These two were polite, he respected that. But what of their skills, he thought. Alfred got a glance at the girls' belts hanging from their hips. Each contained one thick bladed sword with a chain on the hilts and gun barrels on the side of the cross guard. It looked like capable weapons.

"Do you two plan on being a team?" He inquired while remaining his stance. Kara and Tara shared a smile with each other and linked arms with one another, "Of course." Said Tara, "We always look out for one another." Said Kara.

"Would you mind being on my team? There is room for two more."

The twins' faces light up with as much passion and happiness two girls could possess, "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Both squealed with glee.

"Everyone, please take your place on a platform." Announced Glynda as she stood near the edge of the cliff with her back turned to forest. Ozpin took his place beside her. This indicated that it was almost time to start their initiation and that the students needed to be in their place. Kara and Tara waved to Alfred, "We'll see you in the forest." Stated Tara as Kara giggled.

As the rest of the students took their places on the platforms, he looked from left to right. To his right were those loud obnoxious girls last night and a few faces he didn't recognize, to his left were the twins, that snobby white haired girl, that boy with the oversized sweater and a few more faces he didn't recognize. Where was Conner?

"Looking for your partner?"

Alfred almost tripped on his platform by the interjection. To his surprising luck, Louise was standing on the platform on his right. She placed her hands on her hips, "And I noticed you making a deal with the Elbern twins."

Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "And what of it? The two seem capable allies. " He retorted.

The glasses girl giggled and turned to the Professors as Ozpin began to address the students. Alfred returned his arms to his side and gave his attention to his superiors, "You have trained to become warriors, and today you will be evaluated in the Emerald Forests."

Professor Goodwitch fixed her glasses and spoke, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor of the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to the confusion."

Alfred looked up and down the rows of students, and yet he was not able to see Conner. In fact, he recalled seeing way more first years on the ship. He then whispered to Louise, "Where's Conner?" She fixed her hair, "There were too many first years than they anticipated. So they spilt the group in half, one in the morning and the other in the afternoon. "

This was great, now he had one person less on his team. Alfred continued to listen to Glynda, "Each of you will be given teammates, today."

Now this was just splendid, not only was Conner not here, but even the twins couldn't be on his team? How was this initiation going to be executed?

Professor Ozpin chimed in, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest you pair with whom you can work well."

Damn it, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Well that was the cherry on top of this cruel sundae. He could hear a loud opposition on the other side of the row. At least he was glad that he wasn't the only one who didn't agree with this policy. Now it could be anyone he could make eye contact with in the forest and be his partner for the next four years. This was disappointing.

After the little drama from the students Ozpin continued, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die."

Louise nudged Alfred on his arm, "We got this. They're just Grimm, we can take them." She jested in a hushed tone. Alfred chose to ignore her and continued listening, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation," Ozpin shared a glance with Glynda, "and our instructors will not intervene." He looked back to the students, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item—as well as your standing—and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Well this seemed like a piece of cake. If luck was on his side, and he paired up with the right person then he would be able to prove to Ozpin and Glynda that he could exceed any expectation they had for him. Alfred was ready for this challenge, and whatever the forest would throw at him.

"Take your positions."

Alfred broke out of his strong stance and slid his foot back while bending his knees. His eyes went to his proving ground, where it was waiting for him. His eyes darted to his left upon hearing a few clicks. The snobby girl in white at the end was launched into the air. These platforms were launching pads. Great, now he had to think of a way to land. He looked to Louise who was still standing. She poked Alfred, "There are _three_ clicks before you're launched." She commented.

Alfred noticed the girl to his left was already launched into the air. He counted the three clicks and the platform snapped, causing him to be hurled over the forest.

This is where he would prove himself.


	4. Exalted Trials

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 4: Exalted Trials (The Emerald Forest Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the sole owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

**A/N: Happy New Years fellow readers. I haven't updated in a while (it's criminal really), but I finally finished this chapter after so much stalling. Please recommend, review or follow this story. I would appreciate it.**

* * *

The gust of wind was intense as the students dramatically soared through the air. Many had to plan their landing strategies accordingly if they didn't want to splat completely on the ground or break their legs. Alfred kept his body straight while he scanned the forest overhead. It was difficult to find a certain spot that looked right to land since all the trees were standing side by side. Alfred decided to abandon the idea of finding a correct landing area and just fall wherever he could land.

I wonder if I could use Everhart to land, he thought. Alfred pulled his weapon from his sash and channeled his aura within him. All he could think about was the wind stinging his cheeks and eyes. The blades extracted out of the cross-guard and transformed into its form he displayed to Conner which was known Evergale. His body began to reach the crux of his arc and began to slowly fall. He placed Everhart under him as the wind gave him more leverage to stay in the air so he could have a more cushioned landing. Like a bird flying to its perch, Alfred was able to descend onto the landing area without any crashing of the sorts. A few feet off the ground, Alfred pulled away his blade and landed perfectly on his feet.

It was no time to put away his weapon when this forest was rifled with dangerous creatures, so he kept it ready. He began to pick up his feet and walk down the clearing, past some trees until he reached a narrow dirt pathway. Alfred barely spent time in any forest since most were filled with Grimm and his parents didn't want him to get hurt. This was a foreign land to him.

He couldn't spend this time sight-seeing. He needed to find a partner. Alfred shook his head and kept his eyes on his surroundings. Who would he bump into? Would luck give him that golden haired girl, the girl with the black bow, Pyrrha or the twins or would luck abandon him and give him the child, the white haired girl or Louise? Whoever he was given, he would have to begrudgingly work with them for his time at Beacon, in misery or happiness. This was a lot to take in, but it was how it was. All he could do was let fate play its tune and continue down this path.

The edges of the green leaves brushed against one another, creating much noise for Alfred to hear. He halted and turned to the bush with his sword at the ready. As he slowly began to take a step to the shrubbery, two large Beowolves dashed through. Alfred's legs locked in place and his stomach fell to the ground. This would be his first encounter with these creatures. They were so big, hairy and disgusting, he thought, these would be easy.

Alfred's legs broke out of its sudden pause and he dashed toward only one. It swung its massive arm at him, but he graceful dodged the move with the wind from his sword. His feet slid on the dirt as the air arched him back to the hairy creature. Alfred stabbed his sword into the Beowolf's back and held onto his hilt tightly. The injured Beowolf swung around as he dangled from his hilt. Its companion attempted to swing at Alfred's dangling body. He quickly grappled his legs onto the Beowolf's neck and yanked his sword out of the back of the injured creature. Everhart prevented the attack by forcing the blade in between one of the creature's claws. The forced wind was pushing the Beowolf back, but it was tough one as it was pushing in defense. It was sure strong. Alfred knew he couldn't change the weapon's form, that would require the blade to retract and that would cause the claw to successfully hit him. He also couldn't split his blade since he knew he couldn't hold a Beowolf back with one hand. He began to think if he used the wind's strength to push the Beowolf back he would be able to hop off of this one.

Alfred amplified the strength of the wind and burst of air caused the Beowolf to be blasted back. He slices the back of the injured Beowolf again as hopped off its neck. He rolled on the ground and back onto his feet as the injured one fell to the ground. The other Beowolf readied its hind legs and thrusted its body to the armored boy. Alfred jumped back, stabbed his sword into the Beowolf's hand, and then used his sword as leverage to hop on its back. The Beowolf growled in pain as the sword was removed from its hand, but Alfred ignored it. He then raised his sword and stabbed the back of the head. The creature's body went limp, and collapsed onto the ground beside its former companion. Alfred yanked his sword out of the back of the head and hopped off the Beowolf.

His eyes captured the moment of the Grimms before him. He smirked, "That was easy." He commented.

He continued to walk down the narrow pathway with his straight posture and his sense of purpose. This was his moment of pride. The rest of these Grimms would be easy to take down. He felt like he could reach the relics in no time.

Within the range of his hearing, there was a low grunt behind him. He quickly turned around, prepared for an attack. Nothing was there. All he could see was the two slumped Beowolf bodies in the distance. When Alfred turned back around, a giant Ursa was running towards him. He sprinted in its direction and bounced up to get to the head. But the Ursa smacked Alfred away from its wake. Alfred's body flew back into the air while his back faced the forest overhead. He couldn't contain his scream, "OH crap!" He shouted as tried to scramble to turn around and use his sword but by the time he managed to flip his body over, he was about to clash into a tree. He shut his eyes and blocked his face as he crashed into the branches and the trunk. His body tumbled down a bit until the branches caught onto his sleeves and pants.

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, the bright sunlight greeting him through the parting in the branches by the side of his face. He thankfully still had his sword in hand during the crash. He sighed in relief. Alfred's body was slanting from the tree, so he turned his head to look down from the distance between him and the ground. It looked like a long drop. But in his slight movement, he heard something odd. He slowly turned his head to his left side. The fabric from his sleeve was caught onto the branch, and slowly ripping. He began to shake his head as he watched the last strand hanging onto the branch until it snapped and he went tumbling down the tree. He began to shout out profanities as branches broke and as he further descended down the tree. The end of one previously broken branch scratched the back of his hand. The pain caused his fingers to unravel around his weapon. Alfred grew panicked as he watched Everhart fall below him.

The weapon dropped on the grass while Alfred landed on his back, with his legs still on the trunk. "Ow…" were the only words he could mutter after his mediocre landing. He patted around the area around his hand until he felt the hilt of his sword and held onto it. As he looked up at the top of the tree he raised his hand above his head to cover his face from the light. The blood from his cut left a trail down his fingers and dripped on his cheek. He used his aura to heal as much as he could from it. All that was left was a small paper cut like injury on the back of his palm, it would have to do. He decided that lying down and brooding was a waste of time so he dropped his legs from the tree and he rolled onto his feet. As he stood up he heard a small snap by the tree. He turned and activated his sword to Evergale and pointed it to the intruder. But the intruder was just a student, it was someone he didn't recognize immediately.

Alfred lowered his sword as the student leaned over the tree, "Nice fall." He commented. One thing Alfred took note of was the voice sounded like he had a cold, but it was probably naturally nasally and at a quiet tone. Now that Alfred was looking at the stranger more he recognized him to be the sleeping boy on the airship and the boy who was picked on last night. Alfred ignored his comment and just decided to get to the point, "I guess this makes us partners. I could have done worse."

The boy seemed odd now that Alfred was studying him. The boy was slender for his tall stature, but he was still able to stand nicely. He had dark cerulean colored hair, which was strange. It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen colored hair but that color was peculiar yet calming. The blue haired boy wore an oversized ugly blue sweater with red dears and green triangles decorated in a pattern. It also looked like he wore a black turtleneck underneath. Below his torso was light brown pants and nice brown knee high boots. But he noticed on top of the strange boy's head was bear ears. This boy was a Faunus. Regardless, even if he looked strange he seemed capable and he was just going to have to stick with this boy for the rest of his time at Beacon.

The boy stood still, "You could have." He responded.

There was a small pause between the two until Alfred spoke, "What's your name?"

"Theodore."

How fitting, "I'm Alfred." He introduced as he looked around. He gestured for Theodore to follow him, "Let's head this way."

"As you say so."

* * *

It was a fact of nature that no matter how many times Alfred pointed in a new direction, he found it more difficult to see where their destination was. All the trees looked the same and every path looked the same. He knew where north was in this forest, but he didn't know where they were going. But Alfred didn't want to admit to Theodore that he was lost.

Alfred led the way past a few more trees until he stopped. Which way should they be going? It was this…no this, his thoughts were rotating in an rushed loop. It was beginning to become confusing but he needed to act like he knew where he was going.

"We're lost."

Alfred groaned in frustration, "No we are not. I have been taught navigation since I was thirteen. I know where we're going!" he exclaimed as he turned to face Theodore to assert his position.

Alfred's brow raised and his lips part in bewilderment. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it when they had met, but then again Theodore was only leaning from his left side. He only found himself staring at the vacant space on Theodore's right side. His partner had only one arm. Theodore sighed, "Why are you staring at me?" He questioned.

Alfred shook his head in disappointment as his previous interpretation of Theodore was crushed. Now, he only saw him as weak, "You only have one arm."

Theodore rolled his eyes, "I'm fine in combat, with just one arm."

"Tell yourself what you like, but I see weakness when I see it."

By the looks Theodore and Alfred were shooting at each other, it was definitely going to be the longest four years of their lives. Neither one appeared to have wanted each other's' company. But they were going to have to just tough through this challenge if they wanted to get to the relics.

Theodore raised his arm and pointed it to his left, "It's that way." He informed, keeping his anger bottled inside of him.

Alfred cringed, "How would you know?" He countered while crossing his arms.

The Faunus exhaled through his nose out of irritation, "I know my way around forests." He replied.

Alfred had no choice but to accept his failure for the moment as well as his anger towards his partner, and begin to lead in their new direction. Theodore would have no choice but to follow him.

As they proceed into the forest, both remained silent. If one or the other spoke, it would only add onto the intensity already present. As they approached the last tree Alfred cared to bear, he felt his patience diminish and burn within his chest. He turned his head to the Faunas that stood almost a foot taller than Alfred. However Theodore's intimidating stature had no effect on Alfred's fear.

Just as Alfred was about to break the silence, Theodore placed his hand on his shoulder and held him back. Alfred ceased in his tracks but turned to Theodore, about to speak again until he noticed Theodore scanning their perimeter. The Faunas then spoke, "They're here. We're surrounded."

"Who's here!?" Alfred demanded with a sense of anger in his tone.

Low growls were hidden within the broken silence between the two, but it would soon be the answer to Alfred's question. Beowolves emerged from behind the trees that circumvented their area. Alfred activated his aura while he unsheathed his weapon. The blades on the cross-guard turned upwards facing the owner as the blade extracted. From the top, the hilt's design changed into intricate snowflakes while more were carefully placed by the cross-guard. The blade's razor like appearance was replaced with hoar frost on the edges while the entire blade emitted a steam like substance like hot breath on a freezing morning. This form was called, Everfrost.

The pair kept their eyes on their enemies surrounding them. The Beowolves only growled, but did not make the first strike. Alfred muttered, "Great. Now I have to fight for two." Theodore chose to ignore Alfred's comment and remained focused on the creatures. But Alfred knew he heard it, he wanted him to hear it.

The first Beowolf decided to strike and began to dash to the pair. Alfred blocked its swing by shielding himself with his weapon. The creature's claw and arm froze solid. Alfred jumped back and did the honors of attack two more that were coming at him and within a few swings he killed them. He was powered with his adrenaline and hubris to stop to think anymore. As the Beowolves kept coming, the more he was able to be rid of them.

Alfred struck down one of the more stubborn ones that he was fighting. For good measure, he gave it one more stab to the chest before he would check up on Theodore. He tried taking down all the ones that were coming at him, but as he recalled there were more before the fight.

As Alfred turned a Beowolf caught him off guard and it pounced onto his body. It pinned his arms down, rendering his weapon useless. The creature growled in his face while its eyes appeared to be the only thing Alfred was attracted to. But as he tried to struggled, it only gripped tighter. He wasn't going to let this beast kill him here, but he was trapped.

Just as Alfred was in the midst of planning his quick escape, the Beowolf flew off of him. When he managed to get back on his feet prepared for battle, Theodore appeared to be wrestling with the creature. Alfred noticed on Theodore's right side, a giant claw like arm took its place. Theodore was strong if he was able to hold back that large of a creature. The Faunas managed to swipe his own claw at the beasts head and repeated until it ceased moving.

As Theodore hopped off of the Beowolf, he turned to Alfred with his large claw and spoke, "I can handle myself."

Alfred sighed, "I guess you can handle yourself. Thanks for saving me, but I could have handled it."

"And how were you going to take it down when your arms were pinned to the ground?" Theodore scoffed as his claws retracted up to his shoulder where it retained the appearance of a metal pauldron.

Alfred shook it off after realizing that arguing about it was pointless. All they needed to do was move on. "We need to continue in this direction." Theodore stated as he pointed to the path before them. The pair left the remnants of the battle behind them, and continued on with their initiation.


	5. Mortal Folly

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 5: Mortal Folly (The Emerald Forest Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the sole owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

* * *

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he observed the forest from the safety of the cliff. He looked over to Glynda who had her eyes glued to the tablet in her hands, "Who are you observing?" he asked courteously.

She kept her eyes on the screen, "One of the pairs that had formed, Alfred K. Brecc and Theodore Grendelsmere."

"You sound unsure."

Glynda sighed, "It's just strange that someone like Mr. Brecc pairs up with a pariah like Mr. Grendelsmere."

Ozpin smirked, "I see them getting along in the future." He took another sip of his coffee, "How are the others doing?"

"So far the rest are still scattering. Kara and Tara Elbern were the first to pair up, naturally, and they appear to be doing well, however they're purposely avoiding the Grimm. They're either intelligent to avoid them or too afraid. Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush appear to be stalling, as well as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, but those pairs appear to be the closest to the relics."

"We'll just have to continue keeping an eye on these students."

* * *

Another Beowolf fell before Alfred's boots, a smile crept his lips at his latest victory. It was one less Grimm to deal with in the long run. Alfred could almost feel the ruins close by, it was almost practically in their reach. He stepped over the Beowolf and continued in their direction. He didn't know why people were so worked up about these things. It was silly thinking back to when he was actually nervous to face these creatures.

It seemed to be a while since Theodore last spoke. He didn't seem like a talkative guy but it wasn't like Alfred wanted conversation anyway. "You should be more careful." Theodore mentioned as he walked slightly behind Alfred.

Alfred kept his eyes ahead and avoided eye contact with his partner, "What do you mean? These creatures are easy." He scoffed as he stepped over a branch.

Theodore's eyes were on Alfred but his attention was on their goal. Theodore spoke anyways, "They are creatures of impurity, corruption, and destruction. If they were close to drive humanity to extinction, they shouldn't be treated like training dummies."

Alfred read in many works of fiction when the hero felt only anxiety through his trials until he encountered the enemy he had feared. But yet this boy only rolled his eyes in response. It was like doing something once right and then you can do it a thousand times. He knew he had nothing to worry about and it was no time to worry about it now, "Right." He mumbled to himself.

The Faunus sighed as he realized there was no point in trying to convince his partner otherwise. He just kept his mouth shut and continued along in silence. Alfred's hubris was never going to change. His mother always told him he was who he was. He hardly noticed it often but even when he did, he didn't bother to stop himself, while Theodore ceased to persist in a pointless argument.

As they proceeded forward, Alfred could see white blobs in the distance beyond the trees. He knew that had to be the ruins. They were close to getting the relic and getting out of the forest. Things should be smooth sailing from here. Alfred extended his arm north, "I can see the ruins that way." He informed as he dropped his arm to his side.

Alfred turned his head to his partner, but Theodore's attention was to the sky. What was this guy's deal, Alfred thought as he looked back ahead while his brows furrowed. He tried to calm his frustration with listening to the soothing sound of the forest. The birds tweeting as they soared overhead, the leaves rustling when a breeze passed by, the distant echoes that traveled through the forest like the waves in the ocean, were actually very soothing. He tuned out the pointless noises like the sound of their feet crushing the leaves or snapping twigs. He soaked in the beauty of nature as he kept the relics in mind.

But among the white noise, Alfred could hear the sound of more footsteps in the distance. Alfred stopped and turned in the direction of where it was originating from. He unsheathed his sword and stood ready to defend himself. Through his peripherals he could see Theodore calmly standing beside him. He didn't seem to notice that it could be a potential danger, come to surprise them. But instead of a large furry Beowolf emerging from behind the bushes, it was a short girl. Alfred lowered his weapon with confusion.

It was Kara, with no Tara.

She didn't seem to notice the two standing before her and ran straight into the pair. Kara didn't move after bumping into them, she stood frozen in place as if she was standing on an edge of a cliff. Alfred sheathed his weapon and looked down at her, but she wasn't looking up at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Kara." He realized it wasn't the appropriate statement to comment, but that was all he could say.

She didn't respond.

Alfred turned her towards him, "Are you okay? Kara?"

When he tried to look at her face, she turned away. The more he tried, the more she moved her head. He then grew flustered and yelled, "Kara! What's wrong? Where's Tara?"

Kara made some wheezing sounds before she snapped her head up. Her vigor and elated appearance was no more. Her eyes were wide as if she had seen a ghost, her lips trembled as if she was cold and her cheeks looked wet in the light. Alfred's grip loosened and she slapped his arms away from her. She grabbed her head and continued to run in the direction she was heading. Alfred watched as she disappeared into the vast columned trees, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

A loud scream traveled to them in the distance. The sound of the forest was disrupted. All they could hear was the screaming. Theodore and Alfred exchanged a glance. In their eyes they were thinking the same thing, see who was in trouble. The two ran where Kara had came from, deftly avoiding trees and following the sound.

Eventually the two halted once they arrived in a clearing. Before them was a very large Ursa with extra bone plates, in the process of picking up Tara from the ground. Theodore's pauldron extended into a large pole with blades in a circular saw on top. As Alfred inspected their surroundings, he could see Beowolves hiding behind the thrushes like they were spectators come to watch a fight. Alfred turned Everhart into Evergale, "Tara! I'm here!" He yelled, hopefully for the Ursa to hear.

Alfred began to dash towards the Ursa with his sword in hand while Theodore ran behind him. He could feel the adrenaline begin to stream through his veins like a rushing river bank. In that moment, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. He watched as Tara turned her torso to Alfred and smiled. The feeling of relief that her hero had arrived filled Alfred with joy. This was how it was supposed to be. The hero comes to kill the enemy and save the day.

Then time sped up again. The Ursa brought Tara to its mouth. She turned to the monster and began to scream again. It bit down on her torso. Alfred's heart sunk and the adrenaline evanesced into the abyss. All he felt was the feeling of a giant weight on his back and shoulders. Everything happened so fast. He couldn't save her.

Alfred's legs locked in place. He couldn't keep his eyes off the Ursa. The corners of its lips were stained with the crimson liquid it feasted on. Alfred didn't know what to do. He never saw anything like that before. This was why people were so afraid of them. This was what his ancestors saw almost all their lives. And this was why his parents wanted to protect him. Theodore shook Alfred and had said something but he couldn't hear.

The Ursa's attention went to the pair and released a low growl. It didn't bother to finish the rest of the body. It released its grip on her, and the corpse dropped onto the ground with a loud thud before the Ursa slowly inched its way towards them.

_I failed her. I couldn't save her. It's all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid and took caution, this wouldn't have happened…_

While Alfred was caught up in his thoughts, he noticed Theodore climbing up the Ursa and attacking its back. There was a struggle and for a while the Ursa was trying to reach its back to grab Theodore, but he evaded the giant paw and slashed its eyes and fell to the ground. When Alfred shook out of his brooding stage, the Ursa was running with a collective of Beowolves behind it. Theodore stood in front of him, "We should get to the ruins." He acknowledged as he wiped some Grimm fur that was left on his sweater.

Alfred didn't respond. His downcast head only remained towards the ground. He knew that he should have listened to Theodore. In spite of the information, he knew that if he took more precautions or not, Tara would have been dead either way. Theodore knew this, but chose not to say anything on the matter. He knew that bringing up that point would put Alfred in his place, but he was already ways deep in the place he was tossed in. At least Theodore was courteous to change the subject.

Alfred slowly turned and began walking the way they came.

* * *

"She was our first casualty." Glynda murmered as she swiped through the tablet in front of her. It was very little a death had occurred but when it did, she felt something inside of her burn. It wasn't rage, she knew it wasn't. But she had to remain professional about it. The students knew what they were dealing going into this academy.

Ozpin sighed, "It's a shame."

Glynda cleared her throat and looked out into the forest. Ozpin mimicked her actions out of sympathy. It was a long silence between the two until they heard the sound of shuffling feet behind them. The two professors turn around to see a student in a mauve coat with black fur on the edges. While Ozpin managed a smile, Glynda furrowed her brow, "Starting off your year with tardiness is not looked kindly upon. This will affect your grade."

"Calm down now Glynda, this student couldn't help that the boat ride here took longer than an airship."

Glynda looked at her tablet and searched through the students participating today. This particular student would be taking the initiation in the afternoon, "Well you are lucky because you will be taking the initiation in the afternoon. This will give you time too-"

"There was a spot that just opened. You can start now."

Glynda shot Ozpin a glance that wasn't out of anger for letting the late student do the initiation now, but mainly because he interrupted her.

The late student stepped onto one of the platforms while Glynda gave the rundown of the objectives. The student stood ready on the platform and was launched into the air.


	6. Redemption

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 6: Redemption (The Emerald Forest Part 3)**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the sole owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

* * *

The lone furry creature slowly traipsed past the trees on its fours as it was waiting for pray to come to it. Sometimes it was just that easy to catch food, especially ones seeking to exterminate Grimm. Its ears were able to hear a noise in the distance that it knew on instinct that it was a human. The monstrosity stood on its hind legs and looked around for its new catch. The perky brunette used her cane to swing on the tree branches and had completely kicked the Beowolf's head as she moved to the next branch. It was apparent that it was Louise, and was still in the process of landing but she enjoyed swinging from the trees.

She giggled as she went from branch to branch. This girl sure knew how to make things fun when it had to be business. Louise wondered how far she was going as she hopped to the next branch. She didn't know what direction she was going in, but she had a feeling she would be close to the ruins soon. But she was kind of disappointed she didn't encounter anyone yet. She was hoping she would find Alfred but she lost him in the launch.

The next branch she was going to head to was a thin pathetic branch and when she hopped onto it, it snapped in a mere second. Louise didn't have a long fall, but hopping from tree to tree in a quick pace caused her to fling herself before she reached the ground. She closed her eyes before she crashed into something rather soft that cushioned her fall. As she opened them, she saw she was on the back of a fellow student with a mauve coat. A smile formed and she jumped off of the student, "Sorry about that." She apologized with her hand extended to help the poor person she had crushed.

The student slowly rose from the ground without receiving help from her. Louise jumped in front of the student, "I guess this makes us partners. I'm El—ahem—Louise." She smiled as she held her cane tightly in her hands, "What's your name friend?"

The student looked up and she was able to get a good look at her new partner. One of the things she saw upon their meeting was the mauve zipped up coat with black fur around the hood. She could tell it was Grimm fur based on the texture and the color, pure dark black like the type a blind man is cursed to see for all eternity. She noted his dark gray pants and boots with fur trim. She couldn't quite see his face behind his hood, the most she could make out was his jawline, chin and the tip of his nose.

Seeing as he didn't respond, Louise just decided to call him, 'friend' for now until he decides to introduce himself. Her smile didn't fade, "Well what are we waiting for? We have a relic to retrieve!" She cheered as she raised her cane in the air and pointed behind her, "We shall traverse in this direction!"

She turned and held her cane as if she was leading the marching band in a parade. In her ridiculous promenade, three Ursai were there to greet them as they entered into a small clearing. Louise lowered her cane and pointed the blade end to the creatures as they slowly crept towards her.

"Alright, how are we going to do this? You take the one on the left, me on the right and then attack the one in the center who can't keep its eyes off of me? Huh…in fact they're all looking at me." She said to her companion, "We can beat them!"

Out of excitement she turned her head to her shoulder, but he wasn't there. She made a quick whirl around, but he was gone. He ran off.

She turned back to the Ursai and smiled meekly, "Well it looks like my friend went ahead of me. I should go catch up to him." She said nervously as she began backing away from the creature. Once she passed one of the trees, she darted off in a new direction.

* * *

Alfred and Theodore reached the bottom of the incline where the ruins stood before them. It was smaller than Alfred had pictured in his head. All it looked like was a wall with broken columns around it. It used to be a temple on the other hand. A part of Alfred grew curious of what kind of temple it was, but it didn't seem to matter anyways since it was no longer occupied.

In the ruins were stone pedestals with twelve white chess pieces on the left and twelve black chess pieces on the right. Alfred and Theodore entered the ruins and inspected the pieces before them. Theodore stood before one of the black chess pieces, "These are the relics?" He thought out loud.

Alfred noticed that both the black bishops were missing on the right side. Some partners must have been through here all ready. Now it was up to Alfred to pick a piece out of the twenty-two remaining pieces. His eyes caught the sight of the lone white king and his arm extended to reach it when something whizzed past his ear and hit Theodore in the head. The tall boy rubbed the area he was hit and looked down at the ground and back up to the direction it came from. High in the trees were two boys, one with a sling shot and the other laughing from his stomach.

"See you later freak." Said the boy without the slingshot as him and his partner hopped off the tree.

Alfred noticed Theodore shaking it off before looking back at the relics. It was probably difficult to not only be a Faunus but to have one arm. He has people like Alfred underestimating him and people like those two who would bully him. But Alfred didn't understand why people would bully Theodore. This boy clearly towered over many and had great strength to take down a Beowolf. Nonetheless, Alfred would hate to be in Theodore's shoes.

Alfred turned back to the relics before him and picked up the white king piece. He turned to Theodore, "Well we got our piece. We can finally get out of here." He stated with relief.

Theodore turned to Alfred but stood neutral until he pointed behind him, "Watch out."

Before Alfred could react, he felt something hit his back causing him to fall face first on the stone floor. The white king piece fell out of his hand and his back was crushed by weight he didn't even know until he heard a voice, "Hey Alfred! Glad I can, _bump_ into you." Louise giggled. She poked Alfred's head, "Hehe, get it because I just bumped into you?"

Alfred's face felt numb and very painful but she was crushing his back so it was difficult to get up. Louise yawned, "Wow, all that running has made me one sleepy lamb. I think I'm just going to take a quick power nap." She said as she laid her head down on Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred had enough of Louise's antics. He jumped up onto his feet while Louise fell onto her back, next to the white king piece. He grew furious, "WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND BUMPS INTO SOMEONE AND TAKES A NAP?!" He shouted.

Louise shrugged as she got onto her feet, "I was running away from these Ursai for a long time so I'm tired." She vaguely explained as she patted her skirt down of any dirt. Alfred exhaled heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore but he wasn't willing to accept his inevitable destiny with her.

Theodore cleared his throat to hopefully get back track but this only brought attention to himself from Louise. The first thing her eyes spotted were his little ears peeking out of his midnight blue hair. She dashed to the tall Faunus with sparkling eyes, "Aw, your ears are just adorable!" She squealed while Theodore turned his head away with pouting lips. This made Louise squeal even more.

Alfred sighed again as he shook his head in anger. He had enough of this girl to last a life time.

Louise heard a twig snap so her attention went to the sound. The boy in the mauve coat halted in front of the ruins. A big smile grew on her face at the sight of her long lost companion. She ran to him, "It's my friend!" She exclaimed with her arms stretched out to hug him. He was able to use his hand to catch her head before she was able to lay a finger on him. He gave her a small shove as a note that he needed space. She only continued to smile and jump with glee. Theodore and Alfred exchanged a glance before looking back to the odd duo and the strange new student. Alfred couldn't recall a student in a mauve coat when they were launched.

Louise pointed to the pedestals behind her with her cane, "The relics are here. All we have to do is pick one." She stated as she followed beside her partner to the pedestals.

Alfred no longer paid any attention to the other pair, sheathed his sword and looked above the hill to see the direction they would be taking to get back to the cliff. Now that would be another challenge, he thought. He turned to Theodore, "Do you know the way back?" He asked.

Theodore nodded to the hill, "It shouldn't be too long of a walk. I can lead." He responded as he began to slowly step off the ruins. Alfred didn't feel so crushed when he asked Theodore this time for directions. There was no point in making himself look like a fool for pride's sake. Alfred kneeled over to pick the chess piece, but he noticed that Theodore's eyes were somewhere else again. Only this time it wasn't to the sky, it was to the forest. Alfred felt the deep sound that vibrated through the stone his feet were touching. Each thump had a certain cadence to it and each one grew deeper than the last.

Theodore's pauldron turned into its claw form again just in time for the giant Ursa with the extra bone plates to appear once again. This time, it was seeking revenge. He began to slowly back away as it thrashed around its head hysterically. Alfred stood up and unsheathed his sword. His thoughts resided with the fiery passion within his heart and with that, his aura synced with his sword. The pattern on the hilt changed to scales while the blade extended in its typical fashion. The blade however had vapor emitting from the edges like a pot of boiling water. It seemed rather simple in structure for it was a form that mainly retained its dormant phase except for the blade. This form was known as Everblaze. The Ursa's vision was still impaired, but that would mean its other senses increased tremendously. As Alfred's thoughts continued to race, he had a plan.

Alfred ran up behind Theodore and motioned for Louise and her partner to come closer. "I'll serve as a distraction for a bit. Theodore and Louise, attack its feet and stay close to it so it can't swing at you but be nimble in case it stomps around." He instructed thoroughly as he kept his eyes on the Ursa, "And you-" he continued as he turned to face the boy in the mauve coat but he was gone. What a coward, he thought. Alfred turned his attention back to the Ursa, "We can do fine with that plan for now."

"After we attack its feet, then what?" Louise asked as she held her cane close to her chest.

"If you two attack with enough speed and precision, it will fall and I'll take the final blow."

Even though it seemed like Alfred made this plan just to show off, it wasn't intended. Louise and Theodore both seemed to agree to the plan, although facing such a huge opponent seemed to be suicide. Alfred had full confidence in the plan.

"When I begin to run to the left, find an opening and attack from its flank."

He began to take slow steps to his left, "Don't be afraid. This will work. I guarantee it."

Louise and Theodore's feet dug in the ground, waiting for the moment when they would be forced to move. At the right moment the Ursa began to stamp around, Alfred dashed to the left and the plan was in motion. Theodore and Louise sprinted towards the Ursa's legs with their weapons at the ready. Alfred dragged his sword on the ground which caused the grass to be charred and burned. The Ursa moved its head toward the smell of burning grass. As it turned his way, Alfred began to shout to catch its attention. While it was momentarily distracted, Theodore swung his arm and slashed the creature's leg. It began to grow hysterical and proceeded to stomp around again. As Alfred observed, Theodore and Louise were adroit in their movements. They moved to avoid the creature's feet when it pounded on the ground but when there was an opening, they would attack its legs. Theodore was able to pack his strength into each of his swings while Louise was quick in her attacks. But as the Ursa was beginning to divert attention to the smell of burned grass, Louise shot a beam of electricity from her cane and at the Ursa's leg. The creature's legs froze and as it stood roaring in pain, it eventually collapsed on its fours. While it was wallowing in pain, Alfred took this opportunity and ran in the direction of the Ursa. But while his adrenaline was pumping again, he realized he couldn't make the jump necessary to get to its head. He would need a boost.

With that idea in mind, Alfred was stopped in his tracks by Theodore. The Faunus managed to pick up Alfred and throw him towards the Ursa like a track runner and his shot-put. Alfred was surely caught off guard by this action, but also Theodore's strength. For his lanky appearance, he sure was strong.

Alfred shook it off and focused on the incoming Ursa. He held his weapon in both hands and as he approached the creature's rising head, he punctured the area in between its eyes with excellent precision. Alfred held onto his sword tightly and dragged his weapon within its skull down its spine until he jumped off the tail. The smell of burning Grimm smelt closely related to burnt dust or a landfill. He turned around while covering his nose with his free hand and the Ursa was sure done.

Louise laughed with joy, "That was awesome! I never felt so much excitement in my entire life!" She exclaimed as she jumped around. Theodore's claw turned back into its pauldron, "That was an interesting fight." He commented.

Alfred nodded, "Let's be grateful we were able to take it down. We'll be fighting many more in the future."

"Hey."

Alfred jumped when he noticed Louise appeared right next to him. He looked to his opposite side where Theodore was as well. He looked ahead while Louise spoke, "You were amazing too." She complimented as she gently poked Alfred's upper arm with her finger.

A small smile formed on Theodore's lips, "You really know how to fight."

All of these compliments fed his hubris, but these felt different for some reason. They complimented him like no one else, but why did it feel different? Alfred rubbed the back of his head as he sheathed his sword, "It was nothing. The plan wouldn't be as efficient if you two weren't here." He said as he held back the urge to smile. He continued, "Come on, we should head back to the cliff."

Louise placed her cane in the sheath that hung from her back, "What about my partner?" She inquired as she stepped in front of Alfred.

"Forget about him. He ran off like a coward while we fought. He can get back to the cliff by himself." Alfred scoffed as he moved around Louise.

The two had no choice but to let go of the mauve coat boy and press on. Alfred had let Theodore lead the way back to the cliff, seeing as he knew where to go. Theodore was clever enough to take a path where less Grimm frequented. It was less of a hassle for them if they did so. After passing by a few familiar trails, the crew arrived close to the cliff. But who could be leaning against a tree waiting for them? It was the last person that Alfred wanted to see, the boy in the mauve coat. Louise jumped in the air for joy, "You waited for me!" She giggled as she landed on the soft earth. She dashed to her partner for a longing embrace but was abruptly stopped by his hand. She smiled and ceased her action. Alfred only glared at the boy who had abandoned them. Who did he think he was to just run from battle like that?

The boy handed Louise the white queen and of course she was happy. Alfred rolled his eyes, but he noticed the boy had another relic in his hand and tossed to Alfred who caught it. It was their relic.

"I thought you had it this entire time." Theodore said as he observed the white king. Alfred thought he did to but he then remembered reaching to pick up the relic but he couldn't when the Ursa came parading in. The boy retrieved their relics and ran to safety while they busted their backs fighting? Alfred was still angry with this boy. But what could he do? At least he wouldn't be seeing this boy ever again after today.

"Let's head up the cliff."


	7. A Fearsome BITE

**RWBY: Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 7: A Fearsome BITE**

**A/N: Hey fellow readers. I haven't updated in while (shocker) but I have a life outside of my writing guise (if you can't school and video games a life). Anyways I'm in the midst of writing chapter 8 which doesn't have a precise premise to it. But it will definitely of canon teams like RWBY, JNPR and CRDL. So that will be posted at some point in time. Until then, favorite, follow and review please. I encourage it.**

**Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth is the sole owner to RWBY, therefore I do not own it. But I claim ownership of the characters I have created.**

* * *

The rest of the day for the morning circuit was theirs to enjoy. Many told their stories of what happened in the Emerald Forest, more social interactions or just to sleep in. For Alfred he spent his day outside taking a nap in peace. He was actually expecting someone—more specifically Louise—to disturb his tranquil rest. But he had a consistent nap time and Alfred didn't complain.

Once the afternoon circuit was finished, there was a few hours gap until the first years were to report to the auditorium where they would be assigned teams. It was that time when Alfred had awakened from his nap and joined his fellow class to their destined paths.

Upon arriving to the auditorium, he saw the place was still crowded when they first arrived here to be welcomed to the academy. Alfred scanned the perimeter, seeing faces he did not recognize. So he walked towards the middle of the room to observe the process and hopefully stay out of anyone's way.

"Hey there Alfred!"

Goosebumps ascended from his skin from Louise's voice. Why must she keep sneaking up on him? She stood beside him with a grin as Ozpin approached the mic. What he was saying heeded no interest in Alfred so he scanned the crowd once again. This time he was able to see the blonde girl and the short girl with the red hood a few feet in front of him, the white haired girl somewhere to his right, a dark haired girl in an oddly familiar shawl, the guys who were picking on Theodore back at the forest and the boy in the mauve coat.

His eyes remained on the boy in utter hatred and lack of respect. Ever since they met in the Emerald Forest, he knew they would not get along. Even though the boy did protect their relic, it was still no excuse not to help. Alfred turned to Louise, "I've never seen anyone like your partner before. I mean it in a negative way." He said while he nodded to the boy.

Louise looked into Alfred's eyes, "Well that's because you don't see his kind around."

Alfred was confused. The boy didn't look like a Faunus or some other type of creature to him. "What do you mean, 'his kind'? What the hell is he?" He asked.

"He's an Aeneid."

Alfred's expression remained unchanged. Louise sighed as she fixed her glasses. She turned her head as she pursed her lips, "Aeneids are people from an area up north in Vacuo who have a different government, society and culture than us."

"How come I haven't heard of them?"

"There are some folk tales of them, but they're portrayed as the slimy worms that cheat us, the ruthless dictators or the guilt-free murderers. 'Outsiders' like us call them Ids."

Alfred recalled hearing many tales told by his father about a story that entailed the great hero Dracus who was a hunter turned politician and fought against the soulless Herdt, an Id dictator who wanted to conquer Vale and its good people for his own. The story ended with Herdt being executed by being hanged, and skinned for the public to see. It was a gruesome story but it sure was entertaining.

"But you probably shouldn't call him an Id to his face. It's a derogatory so I don't think he would look kindly on that. But they're most well-known for their academies. I heard their students make other students like us, look like children playing pretend."

Alfred looked over to the boy again. If his people were so talented, then why is this boy here, more importantly why didn't he help when they needed it?

Louise continued, "It's been a while since I last studied their culture, but there's an interesting fact about their names. You see their government is militant based so instead of training their students to become hunters and huntresses, they train them to become soldiers. Their equivalent of teams are platoons, which contain more than four people. But anyways when a platoon does something worth of note, their platoon name is included in their full name. So they introduce themselves as their platoon, their surname then their real name…or was it real name, surname then platoon name…or was it surname, platoon name then real name…I think it was the second one."

Louise was more informative than Alfred thought she was. The information was making his head spin but he was only able to process the little pieces of information like the part about the names. Alfred just nodded along as he continued to glare at the boy. His face of contempt melted away when he looked back to Ozpin. On the stage was a pale girl, a tall thin blonde girl, a short round faced girl and then Conner.

"This day forward you shall be known as team NITE, led by Nina Donovan."

The pale girl smiled and nudged Conner a bit. A part of Alfred believed there was a smidgen of hope that Conner would be on the same team as him, but watching him with his teammates (a group of girls no less), only made him saddened. But it shouldn't mean they couldn't be friends.

Team NITE departed the stage and a few more students followed their place. Meanwhile spectators and or students waiting for their deliberation had to stand in wait while watching their peers get assigned to their teams. Louise remained quiet the rest of the time. Alfred waited for a moment when she would make any noise but she remained silent. She must have been as nervous as he was feeling at the moment.

"Alfred K. Brecc,"

The sound of his name echoing in the auditorium was invigorating yet harrowing. That was when he heard Louise squeal. He walked through the crowd of people and up the stage with his back straight and his arms to his side. He had yet to know who would be on his team. He only hoped he would be with the most powerful students in all of Beacon. If he had such a team, they would be legendary.

"Irvingstein Briar,"

Alfred's brow raised and he turned his head behind him, seeing the boy in the mauve coat stepping on the stage and standing beside Alfred. This was not going well.

"Theodore Grendelsmere,"

This was not going well…

"…and Elouise Schafer."

Not well at all…

The four stood side by side each other in front of the entire first year student body and the lights blinding their poor eyes. Their pictures formed on the screen from their order. Ozpin continued, "You four retrieved the white royal pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team BITE. Lead by…"A pause filled the air. Alfred's mind raced and his heart was beginning to break its way through his rib cage. He couldn't take the suspense, "…Alfred K. Brecc."

The auditorium filled with applause from the students. Alfred's heart ceased pounding, but his eyes went to the people to his left. Even though his heart calmed, his mind didn't.

The team's possessions were sent to their new dorm they would be sharing. As the three followed their new leader down the hall to their dorm, Louise couldn't keep quiet about how excited she was to start while Theodore made the occasional comment to acknowledge Louise while he didn't even wanted to think about the one he despised. When they reached their room and entered, they noticed their luggage neatly placed by the side of the door.

The room was a typical four by four area but it had enough space to occupy four students. To the sides of the room were two wooden desks complete with chairs and lamps. Along with the desks were shelves attached to the walls. Across the door were two beds on the right, a book shelf underneath the window and then a single bed on the far left. Above the window was one lone shelf and another to its left.

"These beds look so comfortable!" Louise smiled as she eyed the beds by the window.

"But they're only three beds, and four of us." Theodore pointed out as he handed Alfred a note, "This was on one of the desks."

Alfred took the note and read its contents, which stated:

_We apologize for the inconvenience but there was a discrepancy in the number of people to beds ratio. While we would like to order a new one, there is no factory or shop willing to offer us this service. We have supplied an extra comforter, blanket and pillow for the inconvenience. If there is anything we can do to make up for this tragedy, please visit the main office._

_-Beacon Staff_

Alfred tossed the note into the trash bin and stood before his team mates, "Now since there are three beds and four of us, one of us is going to have to sleep on the floor." He began.

Louise then decided to interject, "And being that I'm the only lady in this group, I should get first pick of the bed."

Alfred shook his head, "No way, I'm the team leader therefore I should have first pick of the bed."

As the two wanted to receive input from their other teammates, Theodore was already on the bed to the far right, fast asleep.

Alfred and Louise looked at each other, "I'm not sleeping on the same side as him." Alfred declared as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Louise giggled before tossing her cane on the lone bed to the left. She collapsed on the edge and smiled, "That's between you and Irvingstein."

Alfred didn't have the energy to continue with these pointless arguments over sleeping arrangements. He turned to Irvingstein, waiting to get an earful of excuses but the boy was silent. Alfred moved towards the last free bed and took a seat on the edge of the fine mattress. He stared at the boy, waiting to see what he would do. Irvingstein walked to the closet where there were a few coils of rope in there, most likely for quick escapes if there's ever a breech or fire. Then he retrieved the bedding, approached the bookcase before jumping onto it. Irvingstein managed to fashion a mock hammock that hung from the ceiling. Once he was finished, he climbed in and stayed up there.

At least they didn't need to make a big fuss on the matter anymore. Alfred's eyes went to the doorway where they're luggage was. It appeared none of them had a lot to begin with, but they still needed to unpack. That would be a project for tomorrow, Alfred thought as he laid down on the bed.

He stared at the unmoving ceiling for a while. He was the leader of his own team. But there was only one problem, he hated his teammates. First Louise was annoying and scared and or hurt him on frequent occasions. Second Theodore was odd looking and Third Irvingstein was incompetent. How could he manage a team like this? Alfred wanted a powerful team, not a team of misfits.

Alfred rubbed his tired eyes. He needed to sleep on this.


End file.
